


Eurotrash

by Deserett



Category: Seigmen (Band), Zeromancer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Irony, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пародия на пьесу из нескольких комичных сцен, оформление соответствующее. В сценах 1-2 в некой альтернативной вселенной группа Seigmen появилась на свет в результате противоправных действий, совершенных Кимом по отношению к Алексу. Дальнейшие сцены с Zeromancer, родившимся затем из пепла Seigmen, крутятся вокруг договорных обязательств, которые Алекс подписал на свою окаянную голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro | Вводное

Опера о грешниках в ~~пяти~~ шести кислотных невменозных сценах

**Действующие лица:**

Александр Мёклебюст Ларссен (Алекс) – норвежский певец ртом, продюсер и просто красивый мужик. В жилетке и подтяжках. Иногда без жилетки. Ах да, ещё и в штанах. Голос Zeromancer и Seigmen. 

Ким Льюнг – ~~кореец~~ игрец на басу руками. Извращенец. Но талантливый, гад... Душа и сердце двух названных выше проектов + еще одного собственного. Тоже норвежец. Полное имя - Иоаким, ~~корейцы в пролёте и плачут~~.

 

**Бездействующие лица:**

Норальф Ронти – кто-то, кого иногда видно из-за тарелок и барабанов.

Дэн Хайде – какой-то чувак с гитарой, но чаще без. _** На момент съемок клипа Dr. Online ещё не входил в состав группы, но в моей опере возможно все!**_

Лорри Кристиансен – смотрите выше, с той лишь разницей, что замечен был за программингом и клавишами.

 

_И безымянный водитель в массовке._

Warning: foul Russian inside / Ахтунг: нецензурный русский внутрях.


	2. Chapter 2

_Явление первое (Алекс):_

Сцена полностью задымлена... колонки разрываются от мощного саунда... В глазах уже рябит от безумного танца прожекторов. Но ему нравится, да, нравится... стоять посреди этого яркого безумия, мокрым, в одних джинсах... страстно прижимать к губам микрофон... и ловить на себе ошалевшие взгляды фанатов. Он поет... и с тайным удовольствием замечает... не сразу, краем глаза... как приближается Ким. Блестящий напряженный взгляд... он знает, что сейчас будет, предвкушает это... и поет чуть тише. Прикрывает глаза, чувствуя... что бас-гитарист уже рядом... наклоняется и гнусно так целует его в сосок. Потом не менее гнусно становится на колени (не переставая играть) и облизывает... этот напряженно сведенный, оголенный участок кожи над штанами. Медленно, ужасно медленно... ведет языком по животу... снизу вверх... и свет прожекторов гаснет.

 

«А-А-А-А!!! Приснится же!» - Алекс вскочил с кровати в холодном поту.

Они с Кимом вообще-то с начальной школы старательно друг друга ненавидели: портфели пиздили, тетради рвали и учебники из окон выбрасывали. До последнего класса ему хотелось свернуть вечно ржущему над ним Льюнгу шею. Но вчера... вчера он за каким-то хреном позвонил, попросил встретиться. И предложил Алексу вступить в его музыкальную группу. И он, решив, что это оскорбление, пришел и начистил Киму морду. И потом только понял, что бывший одноклассник говорил серьезно.

Глупо, конечно, вышло, сегодня он навестит его в больнице и извинится. И даже, наверное, подумает над заманчивым предложением. Вот только этот без всякого преувеличения гнусный сон... из колеи его выбил. 

Алекс улегся обратно. Дурных предчувствий вроде нет, а неприятный осадок остался. Он закрыл глаза...

 

_Явление второе (Ким):_

Мм... Алекс! Алекс, Алекс, Алекс... Я не могу уснуть. В палате холодно, и мне очень одиноко. И голова немыслимо болит. Где ты так научился драться? Как сумасшедший, ей-богу. Но что поделать, если у тебя офигенный голос и я ДОЛЖЕН был тебя пригласить к себе. Ну и... чего таить. Не только из-за голоса.

Нравишься ты мне, да. С некоторых пор. Как сменил имидж, отрастил волосы и оделся во все черное. Бллин, поверить не могу, что на уроках я обрисовывал твои домашние задания по математике и подбрасывал в коробку с обедом дождевых червей.

Ты ведь придешь сегодня ко мне? Не обманешь? Хочу видеть твои безжалостные и бессовестные голубые глаза. И хочу слышать... Что ты мне скажешь?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Явление первое (Ким): _

Что? Ну, вот что? Ничего такого я не сделал!

Алекс навестил меня в больнице и как-то нечаянно лишил покоя своим виноватым видом. Вот я в качестве компенсации и... Ну в чем я-то виноват? Он принес мне корзину с фруктами, я предложил ему поесть их вместе со мной. Он вытащил банан, начал чистить, а потом сунул в рот... и я понял, что хочу его. Он сам виноват. Не мог выбрать яблоко?!

 

_ Явление второе (Алекс): _

Один хрен знает, что произошло.

Я зашел в магазин, выбрал самую большую корзину с фруктами... потом заметил, что денег на дорогу не останется, и взял корзину поменьше. Приехал в больницу, нашел палату, еще подождал, пока Ким проснется... а дальше почему-то плохо помню.

Мы перебросились парой фраз. Он лежал весь в бинтах, но, кажется, совсем не злой на меня. Сказал «спасибо». Спросил, не хочу ли я яблоко. Но я не очень люблю яблоки.

 

_ Явление третье (Ким): _

А поцелуй был хорош. Мне пришлось привстать с койки, превозмогая боль. Алекс сильно порозовел, как мне сначала показалось, от смущения, но на самом деле...

Я знаю, он готов меня убить. Но я ничего с собой не могу сделать.

 

_ Явление четвертое (Алекс): _

Я все еще не верю в то, что произошло. Я лежал с ним под больничным одеялом, он трогал меня за плечи и грудь, потом обнял за ноги. А я как будто оцепенел... и все силился припомнить тот ночной кошмар, с задымленной сценой и гнусным поцелуем. А он тем временем трещал без умолку:

\- Слышь, противный. Я тут накарябал кучу песен, тексты и музыку, пока валялся весь день в больничной койке и скучно было смерть как... Но что-то меня стремает быть фронтменом. А ты вроде хотел, да? Вот будешь прыгать с микрофоном, а взамен я тебя невозбранно буду кусать за всякие места. Только тсс, уговор тайный, остальным ребятам скажем, что мы убегали от вампиров, я ударился головой, и меня вырубило, а тобой полакомились всласть. Что, не хочешь? Ну ладно, скажем, что засосы развратная медсестра поставила.

\- Блядь, да что ты несешь, Ким?! - я смог обратно отмереть, хоть и пожалел об этом.

\- Ну извини, - он притих, но руки с меня не убрал. - Так ты хочешь петь и быть главным? Мне хватит фантазии и материала не на одну группу...

\- А ты правда хочешь? Того, о чем попросил.

\- Почему ты сомневаешься?

\- Ну странно, знаешь. После всех пакостей, что ты мне сделал...

\- Я ребенком был. Глупым.

\- А сейчас не глупый?

\- И сейчас глупый.

И Ким потянулся снова меня поцеловать. О Боже...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Явление первое (Норальф и Дэн, съемки “ _ _ Dr _ _.  _ _ Online _ _ ”): _

\- Норальф!

\- А?

\- Ким и Алекс... Они друг перед другом нос к носу стояли. Ну близко ж ведь, да? А орали друг на друга слишком громко и агрессивно, ты не находишь?

\- Дэн, мы просто снимаем клип. Не придумывай лишнего. Для убедительности поорали немного, получилось неплохо.

\- Нет, тут что-то явно нечисто.

Барабанщик пожал плечами.

Но в конце съемочного дня ему пришлось резко изменить свое мнение.

 

_ Явление второе (те же Дэн и Норальф): _

\- Норальф, стоп! Говори помедленнее. Мой мобильный провайдер за тобой не успевает.

\- Дэн, я говорю, что возвращался за бутылкой минералки, оставленной за кулисами. А там темно и... голоса! Ну я остановился, прислушиваюсь – ничего. Думал уже, что померещилось, но тут глаза привыкли к темноте, и я увидел: стоят! Они! В темноте! Ким – за спиной у Алекса, обняв его так... неудобно говорить... подсунув руки подмышки и заставляя выпрямить плечи. Бля... - он покашлял. - Видно, что оба усталые после съемок, а Алекс еще и мокрый, вспотел, и с мокрыми волосами. И потом слышу, опять раздался шепот:

 

_\- Ну подожди, еще секундочку, давай постоим._

_\- Ким, твою мать, отклейся, мне еще отмыть тату на спине от дополнительной краски надо._

_\- Да я сам отмою, ну подожди, бля, я еще не надышался..._

_\- Чем ты там не надышался, гад?!_

_\- Гелем твоим! Для волос. Ах-х-х... хорошо-о-о..._

_\- Наркоман конченый._

Далее вижу: Алекс пытается повернуться, но Льюнг прижимает его посильнее.

_\- Нас уже ищут, наверное, идиот._

_\- Перебьются, ага. Алекс, мы потом еще в клуб заскочим, на медицинскую вечеринку._

_\- ЧТО?!_

_\- Тихо, тихо..._ \- Ким размыкает руки и становится рядом. _\- Там все свои. И ни одной полоумной фанатки не будет._

_\- Пойдем уже, а? Я голодный._

_\- Наешься сейчас до отвала, дай я тебя только поцелую._

_\- У меня губы накрашены! Ким, епт..._

_\- Уже не накрашены,_ \- хохот. Полубезумный, но счастливый. _-_ _Ну все, теперь идем._

 

\- Дэн, ты прикинь?! Я как стоял с открытым ртом, так и офигел и забыл захлопнуть. Столбняк напал, они прошли буквально в метре от меня, но Ким был так увлечен, что ни хрена меня не заметил.

\- А Алекс?

\- Алекс... ну... да, увидел меня. Видок у него был страдальческий довольно-таки. Не знаю, что и думать.

\- А что тут думать?! Наш Льюнг – пидар!

\- А с виду такой приличный...


	5. Chapter 5

_ Явление первое (безымянный водитель): _

Вы не подумайте чего, я обычный водитель. Веду автобус, хотя в этот раз и не совсем обычный. Потому что в салоне у меня группа Zeromancer. И прямо сейчас я везу их в тур по Германии.

Человек я маленький, стараюсь сделать так, чтобы музыканты меня не замечали и думали, что автобус сам по себе везет их из Мюнхена в Штутгарт. Однако они не знают, что я не пропустил еще ни одного их выступления в этом туре. Да, я поклонник. И пока мы находимся в одном автобусе, сам я замечаю все.

Небольшой дисплей, приклеенный к лобовому стеклу – это не GPS-датчик, показывающий мне дорогу (в Штутгарт я доеду и без него), а портативный телик, с которого я в интерактивном режиме шпионю за норвежцами через двенадцать видеокамер.

Вот Норальф, что ехидно перешептывается с Дэном и с Лори. Вот Алекс, что сидит весь красный и пытается читать журнал, закрываясь от них. А вот Ким, что как ни в чем не бывало (ничем его не проймешь, красивого гада) сидит рядом с ним, слушает в небольших наушниках музыку и хрустит чипсами.

Меня интригует его поведение: время от времени Ким кладет руку Алексу на бедро... или подкладывает ему в рот, даже не спрашивая, какой-нибудь особенно вкусный хрустящий кусочек. Что это? Флирт?! Какие-то намеки наблюдал и раньше. Но не так открыто.

В конце концов, Алекс, не выдерживая, убегает от него в другой конец автобуса. К счастью, у меня и там есть камера.

Он выпивает маленькую бутылочку виски (походные 4 cl) и успокаивается. Ложится спать на свое место. Не проходит и пяти минут, как он засыпает. И я уже, расслабившись, снова внимательно слежу за дорогой.

 

_ Явление второе (Ким): _

Чертов водила. Как он посмел?

На четвертый день тура я разведал все камеры и начал их потихоньку выводить из строя. Напоследок я решил даже немного позабавиться и показал ему кое-что. Но после того как автобус один раз сильно дернуло на повороте, я понял, что пора кончать с этим.

Разбил последнюю камеру, дождался, пока Алекс уснет, подкрался и лег рядышком.

Какой же ты теплый, любимый мой и противный. Никто не посмеет подсматривать за тобой. За нами.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Явление первое (Дэн и Лорри): _

\- Лорри, почему ты его оправдываешь?! Ты что, тоже пидар?!

\- Не хочется, конечно, доставлять Алексу неудобства в виде Кима, но... Оно само так получается. Если бы он, наконец, дался Льюнгу в руки... А то так все укусами и поцелуями в соски и шею и ограничивается.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?!

\- У пьянющего Кима однажды язык развязался.

\- Но я так и не услышал, почему ты его выгораживаешь!

\- Жалею, наверное. У него так ничего с Алексом и не выходит.

\- Зато Норальф придумал себе уже невесть что про них и не знает, как изолировать Кима.

\- Изолировать?! Идиот! Да на нем вся наша группа и держится! Хотя... Льюнг, конечно, откровенно издевается над ним, подливая масла в огонь.

 

_ Явление второе (Норальф, Ким и Алекс): _

Алекс сквозь полудрему слышит голоса – барабанщика и несносного басиста. И то, что он слышит, ему почему-то не нравится...

\- О, ну конечно я с ним спал! И не раз.

\- И... - Алекс **слышит** , как у Норальфа округляются глаза, - как?

\- Что «как»? сверху.

\- Э-э-э... я не то спросить хотел...

\- У Алекса такие мягкие губы, знаешь... правда, его раздражает мой пирсинг в подбородке. А еще он считает, что я слишком много курю в постели.

«Тут у барабанщика еще больше округляются глаза, так как сзади к тараторящему Киму подхожу уже я, собственной персоной».

Алекс приблизился с пустой бутылкой и явным намерением в бешеных глазах опустить эту бутылку на голову завравшемуся басисту.

Но Ким, у которого отличный музыкальный слух, развито боковое зрение, хорошая реакция и наблюдательность в целом, резко поворачивается и так же резко впивается Алексу в губы. Бутылку вокалист роняет и хватается за него, чтоб не упасть.

Однако Норальфу кажется, что Алекс просто крепко обнимает Льюнга, и в шоке пускается наутек. Теперь подозрения не беспочвенны: ведь Алекс так явственно стонет от удовольствия в объятьях у Кима...

 

_ Явление третье (Алекс): _

Черт! Блядь! Фак! Пытаясь высвободиться из цепких лап Кима, я только углубил наш гребаный поцелуй. Ехидно хихикающий Дэн пошел откупоривать еще одну бутылку виски.

Кажется, Норальф в коме...

Однако поцелуй довольно вкусный: оказывается, Ким объелся черничного мороженого. Поскольку в мою честность никто уже не поверит, то можно продолжать.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Явление первое (Ким): _

Инцидент с поцелуем кое-как замяли. Все устали, да и... кому какое дело?

Мы с Алексом ужинаем вдвоем, рассевшись у окна. Остальные по причине позднего времени уже спят. Бессонный водитель напевает что-то из нашего репертуара, но какая песня, расслышать нельзя. Гребаный фанат.

 

_ Явление второе (Алекс): _

Я спокойно жую салатный листик, но Ким не сводит глаз с моего рта. Долго... пока я не прекращаю есть.

Потом изрекает:

\- Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что мы зашли в тупик?

\- ?! - я цепляю на вилку еще салат и делаю вид, что не понимаю его.

\- Может, наконец, переспим? Все абсолютно уверены, что мы давно этим занимаемся.

\- Пошел на хрен. Ты мне даже не нравишься.

\- Почему ты тогда целуешься со мной?

\- А ты что, спрашиваешь разрешения?!

\- Если б я каждый раз спрашивал на это разрешение, черта с два мы бы сейчас колесили по Дойчланду, тебя б никто не знал, а меня б – тем более.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что создавал группу ради меня?

\- А ради чего же еще?! Это же единственная возможность законно проводить с тобой туеву хучу времени.

\- Пиздец!

Ну не ждал я такого! После стольких лет... да он псих! Я с грохотом отодвигаю тарелку и намереваюсь на этом закончить ужин.

\- Постой... - Ким умоляюще цепляется за мою руку.

\- Я пошел дрыхнуть. Тебе того же советую.

Отдергиваю руку, но проклятый Льюнг все равно ее держит.

\- Да подожди же! Сядь. Признай, что тебе совсем не так неприятно, что я люблю тебя... как ты пытаешься изобразить. Как минимум, тебе это льстит, не правда ли?

\- Ну, предположим.

\- Во-о-от. Мы заключили с тобой сделку...

\- Я б сказал, что ты меня грязно шантажируешь.

\- Тогда почему ты не разорвешь наш договор? Уйди и все.

\- Фанаты не поймут.

\- О, конечно, как будто ты о них печешься. Как будто тебя вообще что-то волнует помимо...

\- Договаривай.

\- Да не знаю я! Сам скажи – что, вот ЧТО тебя вообще волнует? Чего ты хочешь? Помимо как микшировать музыку и содержать свою “Room13”[1].

\- Блядь! Ким! Мне нравится твоя музыка! Мне нравятся все слова, которые ты пишешь. Мне даже нравится то, что ты в них вкладываешь... свои грязные мыслишки обо мне, ага. Если б ты еще не был таким бессовестным извращенцем... - я развел руками и подошел к нему обратно. - Гений развратной красоты, ептыть. Идем, что ль, со мной.

\- Спать?

\- Спать.

\- А...

\- Нет уж! За задницу меня не трогать!

\- Ла-а-адно... - Ким состроил убитую рожу.

Он все равно меня облапает, ну я же знаю. Но лучше он, чем кто-либо другой. Ему я доверяю.

Завтра наш последний концерт в этом туре. Пожалуй, я попрошу его подойти во время исполнения «Doppelganger I love you» и поцеловать меня в сосок. И облизать. И... что там еще во сне моем накуренном было?

 

**ЗАНАВЕС**

 

* * *

 

[1] Звукозаписывающая студия в Осло, принадлежащая Алексу.


End file.
